Off Limits
by Mew Sango
Summary: Living with Kouji, her stepbrother wasn't that bad. Izumi didn't know what hit her when he started to show her the new side of him. Wait..they can't do this. They're suppose to be step sibling! KoujixIzumi
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello! This happens to be my first fanfic to Digimon. Yeah, I got bored and well I realized I need to do something about it! Also, since I love Digimon since grade 4, mind as well set my imagination go wild. Anyways, you guys must **read** this first **before** reading the story.

As you can see, this story is just base on **just** Kouji and Izumi. I will only include Takuya in here as Kouji's best friend. Sorry but there won't be Tomoko, Junpei, and Kouichi in this fic. Dodge throwing object Oh yes, Kouji, Izumi, and Takuya are 16 in this story.

Italic are Izumi's thought!

Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Izumi sighed. Why? First of all, it's hot. Hot meaning she's sweating like a pig and opening every single window in the house doesn't seem to help one bit. You see, it happens to be the first day of July and school is officially over. How come she isn't going out with her friends and shop till she drop! Simple, she's flat out broke. Her parents left on a business trip to Italy so now she's stuck home along with her step-brother Kouji.

How does this happen? God knows why, her mother married Kouji's father before telling her this. Some mother eh? Goes out and marry a man and didn't have the time to think about her daughter's thought about it.

So now they think Kouji seem way more responsible, not to mention the oldest to keep in charge of the money. Well, it's not fair! She just met him 3 months ago, and she doesn't even know a **thing** about him. Everytime she trys to talk to him he would give her a cold look and walk away. Some "brotherly love" right?

Izumi screamed and covered her face with a pillow. _It's not fair! It's not fair! I want to go out! This is killing me! _

The door opened and Kouji's head poked in. "Would you mind keeping it down. Since our parents are gone, your voice seems to echo in this house. I don't think I can hear your constant bitching any longer," he said with a cool, cold tone.

He closed the door, and heard a loud thud. Figuring it was her pillow, he went back to his room.

_Okay Izumi. Calm down. Take a deep breath. He's just here to annoy you. There's no need to go out there and kick his ass. Wait. Even if I do that, he'll still win. Arghs, stupid him and his stupid black belt in karate._ She began cursing quietly and decided to go to the kitchen to fix a light snack. She took out a bag of chips and began devouring it.

Kouji came quietly, much to her liking and looked at her. Ignoring him she continue eating. But, she began to feel uneasy. She could still feel his eyes on her, never letting go. She began to shift uncomfortably and glared at him. "What?" she said with an anger tone.

He looked at her with his unemotional face. "Nothing. Just that if you keep on eating, you'll turn fat and no guys would even go a meter near you. You should think twice while you're at it." He walked past her and sat on a nearby couch, watching some basic television.

She growled. How dare he insulted her. He always does that to annoy her. You don't see her dissing him whenever he does something wrong. Because he's perfect. It was also disgusting that there was a Kouji Fan Club in her school. Just because he was the "mysterious" type. She was also used just so the girls in her school could get close to him. Thanks Kouji, thanks a lot.

Before she could snap back at him, the door rang. _Who could that be? _She wondered. Opening the door she gasped. "Takuya!" she cried and hugged him. Takuya smiled sheepishly and hugged her back. "Hey Izumi. What's up?"

She let go and dragged him in the house. "I'm good! I'm so glad you're here. You have no idea how bored I was. Stupid Kouji wouldn't even give me some money to buy ice cream!"

"That's just an excuse to buy that bag you always wanted. You know I'm much much smarter than you," Kouji said while his eyes still glued to the television. Takuya laughed and sat beside him. "You know he is right Izumi. By the looks of it, no one can fool the "almighty" Kouji. Heck, I can't even fool him myself."

Izumi slighly blushed. Okay, maybe she should tell our reader something. Yes, she has a little crush on Takuya. Just a **little** bit. So it's no big deal. Right! She sat down on the couch right next to Takuya. "So..why are you here?" She mentally hit herself. _Nice going Izumi. You sure make a good topic to talk about. Great..it sounded harsh too!_

Takuya just laughed. Once again, Izumi blushed. She looked to her right and saw Kouji staring at her with those cold distant eyes once again. She felt her heart skipped once. _Damn you Kouji and those eyes of yours!_

"I just wanted to tell Kouji here that soccer practice is tomorrow afternoon. You can come watch our practice if you want Izumi," he said with a smile on his face. She smiled back, hiding that evil blush and nod her head. "Sure! That sound great!"

Wait. Stop. Kouji is on the soccer team. _The _Kouji, on the soccer team? "WHAT! Since when you're on the team! I thought you hated soccer!" exclaimed Izumi. _The world is ending!_

"Didn't I tell you to keep your voice down," Kouji said with an irritated voice. "I don't like soccer. I was forced to be on the team." Takuya grin widen and pat Kouji's back. "Without Kouji here, there wouldn't be any skilled player to play against me." Kouji gave Takuya a glare but he didn't seem to notice.

"How come you never told me you're so good in soccer?" Izumi asked. Kouji sighed with fustration. "You never even ask me what sport I'm good in did you?" _Great. Point taken. Maybe because you won't let me talk to you! _With that comeback, Izumi sealed her lips.

Silent seems to take over the small room. Takuya seem to turned nervous. "Anyways, I should get going. Mom wants me to pick up grocery for her." Izumi stood up, "Ah! I'll go with you. Beside it's my turn to cook dinner." Takuya smiled at her which made her blush once again. "That'll be great!"

Kouji looked at them and his eyes narrowed. (**A/N: Uh oh..I wonder what made him mad!**) He toss a couple of money on the table and walk away without a word. "Jeez, I wonder what's his problem," said Takuya. Izumi took the chance to grab the money and grabbed Takuya's arm. "Don't worry, I think he's in a fowl mood today. Don't mind him." He looked at her skeptically. "Yeah, I guess so."

Izumi smiled. She was happy she spent the whole day grocery shopping with Takuya. They joked around and began playing with the fruits and vegetable. The employer who worked there even scold at them to stop those nonsense and if that ever happen again, she won't hesitate to kick them out.

The sun began to set, making the sky a mixture of orange, purple, and pink. Izumi and Takuya walked side by side with grocery bag now occupied their hand. "I had a lot of fun today Takuya," she said smiling at him. He grinned back. "Me too. But, I think I should walk you home first or else Kouji would beat the crap out of me if he saw you walking home at night."

Izumi blushed and smiled widely. "I'd like that thanks!" _I can't believe it. He's willing to walk me home! Can my day get any better! _

As they approached her house, she found herself having a hard time going in. "Well, thanks again Takuya. I'll see you tomorrow." He looked at her and once again put that happy smile. He lean close to her and without her know what's going on, he kiss her cheek. "See ya Izumi!" With that he walked away.

_What the..what just happen? H-He..kissed me. This must be a dream. Oh my god!_

She smiled to herself and shook her head lightly. She opened the door and walked herself in. Set the grocery on the counter she turned around and saw Kouji, staring at her once again with those eyes she hate. But this time, it kind of scare her. His eyes were pure of hatred and it was beginning to bug her.

"Um, we're having spaghetti today," she said as she took out the ingredients, avoiding him. He didn't say anything but stood next to her. Tension began to build up and it made Izumi really really nervous. She seperated the cooked spaghetti and hot water, her mind wasn't functioning right and hot water accidentally spilt on her finger. She yelped in pain and because she's a girl, tears began to come out.

Kouji looked at her helpless form and sigh in irritation. He took her finger and place it in his mouth to reduce the pain. Izumi stared at him. She blushed hard as his tongue overlap her finger caressing it. _W-What is he doing? Ahh, why am I blushing! This is really embarrassing._

All she could do was stare at him and his bold action. She even watched him take out a tube of cream for burns and he applied it on her finger. Just as that, the pain was gone. He let go and put it away in the cabinet.

Izumi's heart was racing. What the heck is going on? "U-Umm..T-Thank you Kouji." She blushed harder when he turned around and looked at her in the eye. He shrugged, "It's no problem considering how helpless you were. Stupid girl can't even take care of herself."

She wanted to argue back, but decided to let that one slide. She carry on to make the sauce but once she turned around to ask him for the tomato, she caught him staring at her once again. Kind of getting annoyed by this she snap back, "Is there something wrong Kouji?"

He blinked and his eyes narrow onced again. "You like Takuya don't you?" Her eyes widen. "W-What! That's not true! H-He's just a really good friend to me. Why do you care anyways!" she shouted back with anger.

"You can't lie to me Izumi. I could tell you really do," he said dryly. Izumi couldn't believe him. What does Takuya got to do with everything? "I-It's none of your business. So what if I do like Takuya, he's a nice guy which you can never be!"

She didn't know what hit her. Kouji grabbed her arm and kissed her.

Wait, wait. WHAT! Kouji..is kissing her. **Kouji **is kissing her.

What seem to be forever, he let go of her and began walking to his room. "You shouldn't be standing there all dazed up you know, the sauce is boiling up."

_What on earth is going on here!_

-----

Done! Hmm, yeah I know Takuya seem to be a bit OOC. Ah oh wells. But just what in the world possess Kouji to kiss Izumi? Well, you got to wait for the next chapter to find out!

-Mew Sango


	2. Chapter 2

Hello once again! As you can see Spring Break is coming up soon and I absolutely can't wait! Oh yes, thank you guys so much for reviewing me. Whether it's a "update update!" or a flame, thank you! It means a lot to me.

**Takumi4ever**- Yay! My first reviewer. I'm glad you like it. Though I was quite shock that you're actually a Takuya/Izumi fan.

**Travelling Reviewer**- I absolutely agree with you. You expect that I'm mad right? Nope! Because of you, I decided to put the missing 3 character back in my story. You'll see how.

**lone wolf**- Thank you! I'm still a noob at writing Digimon fic, but I'm glad you like it.

**CrashedmyHarley**- Wow, I'm surprise you like it but yet you hate Kouji/Izumi couple. Hmm to tell you the truth, I'm one of those procrasinating writer who does not like to revise her work. Which means, I need a someone who would like to edit my work. Hahaha.

**Lady-Kitsune-Kawaii**- Haha, I'm glad you like it. Haha whenever I watch digimon (Frontier) everytime I see Kouji or when he does something cool I'd be like "Kyaaa! KOUJII! goes obsess LOLOL.

**I.N.V**- WAHHH..THANK YOUUU! HAHAHA. Thank you for loving this story.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Digimon. Rawrs.

Anyways I would like to introduce Jupei, Kouichi, and Tomoki in this story. How? Well, you just have to see for yourself right? But I'm not going to put all three of them in one chapter. -Shakes head- So, I doubt Kouichi is in this chapter.

Happy reading!

**Chapter 2**

She fell on top of her bed and sigh in exhaustion. She can't believe her day. First Takuya kissed her cheek. Then all of a sudden Kouji kissed her lips. _Stupid Kouji. He stole my first kiss. I was hoping it was Takuya, but..ARGHS!_

She hugged her pillow close to her and began reminiscing. It's weird, why would Kouji kiss her of all people. _But then again, he is a really good kisser. Heck! I'll even admit I **like **it. AHH..get ahold of yourself Izumi. You don't like Kouji, you like Takuya. TAKUYA!_

Shaking her head, she stood up and changed into her comfortable pink pajamas. "I should stop this. It's all a big mistake. I shouldn't blame him for stealing my first kiss." She smiled and look at the full moon from her window. "What a beautiful sight," she said to herself. Glancing at it once again, she turned off the light and went to bed.

Kouji stood out on the balcony, watching the full moon that shone beautifully. It reflected his well tan face, making his blue eyes glitter endlessly, and how the wind blew his navy blue hair softly. He look at the window next to him and saw Izumi staring at the moon also. Of course, he love the way she smiles at almost everything. He love her stubborn and caring personality. As for her look, what can he say, she's absolutely perfect in his world. One thing for sure, she would never know how much she means to him.

"Izumi.."

**The next day.**

It was another beautiful sunny day. The birds were chirping happily, dogs chasing cats, and...don't forget little boys playing soccer. Izumi cheered when Takuya made another goal. The game was now tie 2-2 and so far, they are just getting started.

The guys were all drenched in sweat. Even though they were all tired, they wouldn't dare stop and take a rest. Kouji was now in control of the ball. Kick. Run. Kick. Run. He pass the ball to his teammate and ran up near the goal post. His teammate skillfully kick the ball back to him. Takuya dove to block the ball, but he was too late when Kouji kick the ball with all his might.

"GOAL!" screamed Izumi. She jumped up and down on the bleacher, waving to Kouji. "GO KOUJI! GO TAKUYA!"

They both look at her and thought she was going crazy. But instead they smile at her lightly and gave her a thumbs up. "3-2 Takuya, ready to lose?" Kouji said with a grin on his face. "Not yet, this is far from over. By the end of the day, **you're** going to lose." Takuya smirked back.

Izumi took off her cap. _Ahh, it's so **hot! **I don't know how these stupid boy stand this heat. They all should be dehydrated by now._ She wipe the icky sweat from her forehead and took out a bottle of cold water to quench her thirst.

"**Izumi-neechan!**" cried a 10-year-old boy name Tomoki. He wave at her and smile at her brightly. Though this 145cm sweet little boy may look weak, but actually he is now a blue belt in karate ready to earn his brown.

"Tomoki-kun!" Izumi smiled and hugged him real tight. "How's your summer?"

He blushed and suddenly find the hard soil ground rather interesting. "It's good! I finally asked Rikku out and I was so happy she said yes." He look up at her once again and smile cutely.

Izumi squealed. "Uwahh! That is so cute! I'm so happy for you Tomoki-kun. I knew you would get a cute girlfriend someday. I have to met her someday okay?" She gave him another bear hug and began jumping up and down.

"Urk..Izumi..neechan..can't...breathe!"

She instantly let go. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I guess eating way too much pancake this morning has gotten into me."

Both of them sat down and continue to watch the boy practice. Izumi completely forgot about heat stroke until she felt a bit way too hot and quite dizzy. Tomoki watched her in concern and he help her sit down. "Neechan, are you okay?"

She looked at him and smiled weakly. "Yes, I'm fine..I think I'll sit down for a while. Don't worry Tomoki, I'll be 100 better." She grabbed her bag and began fishing for her water bottle. But, she realized that she must've drank all of it seeing that there wasn't any left. "Oh no..Tomoki would you be kind enough to get me more water?"

He nodded and took her bottle. "Sure, no problem. But will you be okay once I'm gone? I mean, I don't want you to faint when the guys are so into soccer and I won't be around for a while." He began ranting on and on what might happen to her if no one was there to rescue her.

She smiled and place her hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine. Don't worry! I'm a big girl. I'll take care of myself." He stopped ranting and pout. "Okay. I'll be right back!"

Izumi watch him run to the nearest fountain. She touch her forehead once again. _Oh no, this is bad. I feel really dizzy now. Hurry Tomoki..I think I'm going to pass out soon._

"OH NO WATCH OUT IZUMI!"

She looked up and WHAM! A soccer ball hit her on the side of her head and she was knocked out cold.

Tomoki was the one who cried out when he saw the ball aiming right at Izumi. He looked at Takuya with tears pouring out of his eyes. "Stupid Takuya! Now you made her even worst! Izumi is sick and now you knocked her out!" He ran up to him and kick his knee.

Takuya flinch from the pain. "I'm so sorry! Shit, I'm so stupid! This is my fault. If I didn't boast saying that I can kick the ball out of the field then Izumi wouldn't be in this bad situation right now." He panicked and began ranting while shaking one of his teammate. "Ahh I'm so sorry Izumi!"

Tomoki look at him with a bit of anger. "Takuya-niichan, I think you should at least **take her home and nurse her**. After all, you were the one who knocked her out in the first place."

"No need Tomoki. I'll take her home," said Kouji. He picked up her bag and carried her in his arm.

Tomoki turned around and awed. "Uwah Kouji-niichan, you just look like a knight in shining armour rescuing Izumi-neechan!" It's true that Tomoki always look up at Kouji. He really wanted to turn into Kouji-niichan someday when he grows up.

Kouji covered his blush and began acting cool never breaking his emotionless mask. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He glanced at Takuya and glare at him.

He flinched. "Wow, Kouji seem pissed," he said to himself. Tomoki kicked his knee again once again, making Takuya holler in pain. "Of course he is pissed! Stupid Takuya, you **did** made Izumi-neechan unconcious."

"You brat!" Takuya yelled and he began chasing Tomoki around the field.

"Ahh! Help me!"

He placed her on the couch and put a cold cloth on her forehead. He found out she caught a fever. Who would catch a fever during the summer for god sake? "Stupid girl," he mumble quietly.

Kouji began studying her look. Her cheek were rosy and her lips were parted slightly apart. He could hear her breathing and watch her chest rise and all. (**A/N: Tsk tsk, Kouji is a pervert!)** She look even more beautiful in her sick state.

He caress her cheek and lightly touch her pink lips. He couldn't help it and began leaning close to her giving her a sweet light kiss. He flinched back when he felt that she's going to wake up.

_Ow, my head. It hurt! _She slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was still a bit hazy, but in a matter of minutes it was clear. "H-How did I get home?" she asked herself because she was a bit blind that Kouji was right in front of her.

"I carried you home," replied Kouji. Startled, Izumi looked up. "Kouji! It's not nice to sneak up on people!"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Stupid. I was here the whole time. You were too blind to see. Beside, you weigh a lot. Do you know who **long** it took me to carry your fat ass home?" Okay, so he lied. She was acutally very light. He couldn't feel any weight from her. Not like she's going to know.

Izumi glare at him. "SHUT UP! I'm...I'm..not.." She felt dizzy again and closed her eyes tighly. Kouji saw this and went by her side. "Hey..are you okay?"

She look at him and smile. "Thank you Kouji." It was actually a whisper, but he heard it perfectly.

He glare at him and took the cloth from her forehead and dip it in a bucket of cold water. He squeeze the extra water and place the cloth back on her forehead. "You stupid girl. Get some rest, I'll wake you up when dinner is done." He got up and walk to the kitchen.

Izumi smiled once more. "Okay."

Though what they both didn't know, in a matter of moments Takuya has a little surprise up ahead. He's planning to take care of Izumi. For sure, Kouji is going to have some competition up ahead.

-----

Tada! Another chapter successfully done! Yay! Ooo, tension is building up and more is soon to come! Oh my, I have a lot of test and homework waiting for me. Hmm, next chapter next week! Can't wait. Oh yes, I would like to thank my reviewer and those 104 anonymous people visiting my story.

Oh just to make sure, Izumi **still** likes Takuya. She does not know that Kouji like her.

Until next time!

Mew Sango


	3. Chapter 3

So, I kind of died didn't I? Well, let's just say school had been hectic? I know all of you have experience it everyday! I just don't have the time to myself anymore. Every year it gets harder and I find myself staying up late at night finishing god knows what. Homework? Studying? Project? Anyways hiatus is OVER! And I'm happily to be back! It's also late at night so I decided not to re-read whatever I wrote XP. Sorry. Bad grammar and spelling, for SURE it's somewhere.

Happy reading!

**Chapter 3**

Kouji slam the door and punch the wall with all his might. He was angry. No wait, scratch that, he was furious. His mind was full of hatred and the flesh from his knuckle were torn and slowly bleeding. He took off his shirt showing his glorious well toned muscular body and slowly sat on the floor.

What the fuck exactly happened before?

_Twenty minutes ago..._

_Kouji decided to make a big bowl of miso soup for Izumi. He opened up the fridge and began searching for the ingredients. "Tofu..tofu..where is that shit?" he murmured to himself. In conclusion, he didn't find any and he frowned deeply. "Shit, this isn't good. The only thing I'm missing is tofu and that stupid girl wouldn't even touch it if there isn't tofu in it." _

_Growling in fustration, he slam it shut and ran up to his room fishing out at least 2000 yen from his piggy bank. Shoving the money in his pocket, he raced down the stairs and quickly left the house._

_Racing through the aisle, he immediately snatched a bag full of fresh tofu and waiting patiently in line to pay for it. Of course, whoever think that Kouji is patient? He was down right pissed ever since the refrigerator incident. The line-up move slowly one by one until it was his turn to pay._

_"That would be 120 yen please," said a cute blonde who gave him a sweet smile. He thrust out 500 yen out from his pocket and gave it to her. He mumbled, "Keep the change." Snatched the bag and ran out he didn't have the time to look at her much to her disappointment._

_Racing down his street that he knew since he was a child, he push the door open but ever so gently because he doesnt want Izumi to wake up from her deep slumber. But then he paused for a moment. He heard laughter coming from the living room. Kouji decided to peek in wondering what had happen when he left._

_Well what can he say, right before his eyes, his "dear sister" was sitting comfortably next to Takuya in a deep conversation and they would stop when she take her time eating up her soup. They were so into the conversation they were having, they didn't know Kouji was there. Takuya sense someone in the house and turn around. He gave Kouji a huge grin and urge him to sit._

_"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" demanded Kouji, though there were anger in his voice neither Izumi nor Takuya can pick it up. Takuya lazily ran his fingers through his messy hair. "The door was unlock. I thought someone might of break in so I invited myself in. My mom was nice enough to make Izumi's favourite soup," he said with a huge smile._

_"It's okay Kouji, Takuya was taking care of me when we both notice you were gone. Where did you go exactly?" she asked with a worry look on her delicate face. Kouji looked away trying to hide his blush. He manage to mumble, "There wasn't any food in the fridge so I decided to go grocery shopping." Izumi blurted out a light giggle and smiled at him. "That's nice of you to do that."_

_Takuya looked at Izumi and Kouji. He gave out a loud chuckle. "That is awfully sweet of you to do that Kouji. My Hero" He imitated Izumi, pitching up his voice as high as he can go. Kouji look up quickly and glared at him with all his might, controlling his fist not to punch Takuya. "Grow up Takuya."_

_Takuya wave his hands in front of him, "Woah, calm down Kouji. I was just joking. Don't take it too personally." Kouji just grunted and manage to roll his eyes. "Get out."_

_Izumi eyes widen and she stood up. "What? Why Kouji? Takuya didn't mean to do anything wrong. He just got here ten minutes ago!" _

_"I don't care. Get out!"_

_Takuya grabbed Izumi's wrist lightly and pull her down to sit on the sofa. "It's okay Izumi, I don't want to fight your brother. I think we should give him space so he could calm down." Izumi hesitate and grab his arm. "No! I'm sure he has a perfect reason why he's acting like this. You don't mean this right Kouji!"_

_Takuya lightly smiled at her and managed to let her let go of him. He slowly walk up to Kouji till his mouth was inches away from his ear. "Just to let you know man, she's mine. I think I'm aware of her feelings for me." Kouji's eyes widen and for once in his life, he was speechless. _

_When Takuya left the house, Izumi was furious. For once she would tell Takuya her feelings for him if it wasn't for Kouji. She felt tears coming up, and she cannot describe what she is feeling right now. Sadness. Anger. _

_She walked right up to Kouji and slap him across the face. Hard. "Why are you making my life so difficult? Are you happy now?" She shook her head and ran up to her room._

_Someone up there must have hate him. He felt his heart fell. He could feel as if someone took a knife and stab him over and over again. _

So here he is, swearing and punching with all his might. Why must he fuck up his relationship between his best friend and the girl he has feelings for but knew it was absolutely wrong? Well, he go to make it up to her...somehow. "God, I hope so." he said to himself.

I know, I know! UBER SHORT! But since I'm grounded for the rest of the summer, mind as well start my fanfiction right? Ahh, next chapter will be twice as long. I promise! Until then, wait for another 3-4 days till I update!

-MewSango

PS. Remember to keep me motivated!


End file.
